


Его сердце

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Likoris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likoris/pseuds/Likoris
Summary: Драко меланхолично думает о том, что разбитое сердце отличается от разбитых коленок тем, что на него нельзя подуть.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Его сердце

Драко хорошо помнит, когда его жизнь изменилась. Он помнит этот снежный холодный день, когда впервые увидел своего сына, так, словно это было вчера. Он помнит, как дрожали его руки, как перехватывало дыхание и замирало сердце, как ободряюще сжимал плечо отец и как улыбалась мама. Он помнит, как удивился, почувствовав счастье от того, что Скорпиус срыгнул ему на мантию молоко. Если бы не Астория — он бы, наверное, до сих пор хранил бы ту мантию нестиранной, как самую величайшую ценность в мире.

С тех пор Драко старается запомнить каждую минуту, проведенную наедине с сыном, и в его коллекции не так уж мало воспоминаний. Он помнит первое произнесенное слово — конечно, «папа»! — помнит первый магический выброс, первый полет на метле, а еще помнит, как выпали все двадцать молочных зубов, помнит три сотни конных прогулок и, наверное, тысячу визитов в кафе Фортескью, в котором за ними уже десять лет закреплен отдельный столик. Драко помнит, как укачивал по ночам, как носил на плечах, как изображал лошадку, пока Скорпиус был слишком мал для настоящих. А еще помнит, как дул на разбитые коленки, как вытирал белоснежным носовым платком с монограммой «SM» слезы, как вытирал сопли и успокаивал после выговоров Астории...

Драко хранит в специальной шкатулке все письма, которые Скорпиус прислал из Хогвартса за время учебы, даже то, самое первое, в котором сын признался, что подружился с Альбусом Поттером. Да что там, теперь Драко знает, когда день рождения не только у самого Альбуса, но и у Джеймса, Лили и Джинни, и даже иногда зовет Поттера по имени, правда, только вслух.

Даже восемнадцать лет спустя Драко считает самым счастливым днем в своей жизни тот снежный холодный день посреди января, когда впервые посмотрел в глаза своему сыну.

Но сейчас эти глаза красные, а нос опять хлюпает. Драко хочется, чтобы причина была в выговоре Астории, но Скорпиус давно не переживает по таким ничтожным поводам. Драко вырастил своего сына слишком рассудительным магом, чтобы поверить, что он рыдает из-за очередных придирок.

— Папа, — давно уже не детские руки как раньше крепко вцепляются в рукава мантии.

Драко гладит Скорпиуса по спине и не знает, что сказать. С выговорами за помятую одежду было разобраться гораздо проще.

— Что мне теперь делать? — Скорпиус прячет голову где-то в районе его плеча, и Драко ничего не остается, кроме как гладить вздрагивающие плечи. Он хочет сказать, что Скорпиус будет жить, как раньше, но догадывается, что это мало поможет, а поэтому молчит, лишь сильнее сжимая руки.

— Я ведь его люблю, а он... — слова тонут в очередной волне всхлипов. Драко думает об этом «люблю». Единственный человек, которого он по-настоящему любит, сейчас размазывает сопли по жутко дорогой мантии от «Твилфитт и Таттинг». 

— Альбус разбил мое сердце, — выдыхает Скорпиус. Все это до боли напоминает сотню-другую катастроф, которые случались у Скорпиуса начиная с трехлетнего возраста. Драко меланхолично думает о том, что разбитое сердце отличается от разбитых коленок тем, что на него нельзя подуть. 

— Как Альбус мог меня отвергнуть, — по новой заводится Скорпиус.  
Драко не до конца понимает, что сейчас чувствует Скорпиус, но ему хочется верить, что однажды отказ Альбуса будет вызывать не больше эмоций, чем потерянный в пять лет на Косой аллее зайчик.


End file.
